It s not a matter of good or evil
by RosesBenagoms
Summary: Light is shocked when he get s his memory of his time being Kira back. He can t believe it s really him and because of the shock he spills his secret for everyone to hear. L however does not believe he would just give up and he will not let Light die.
1. Chapter 1

**It´s not a matter of good or evil**

_Light finds himself shocked when he get´s his memory of his time being Kira back. He can´t believe it´s really him and because of the shock he spills his secret for everyone to hear. L however does not believe Light was conscious of his actions and is not ready to let Light die._

_**Chapter one**_

Light stares at the dirty, grey wall of his prison cell. That´s all he can do. Stare. Stare in horror and repeat what has happened just two nights ago.

_-Light sat in a helicopter next to the man who suspected him of being Kira for so many months. They were finally going to arrest the real Kira so Light could be free of the chain the connected him to L. Light felt excited for being so close to his name getting cleared, and yet, there was another feeling. At the time, Light couldn't place the other, strange feeling. So he pushed the feeling away and instead watched his father arrest Kira. He and L watched as one by one all of the other task members fall to the ground in horror, seeing something that he and L don´t. L demanded to see the notebook that was found. While L took it and stared off in the distance, at something that was invisible to Light, the strange feeling hit Light again. He glanced at the notebook. Was that it? Did this strange notebook, that seemed to cause everyone around him to act strange, give him the strange feeling that he couldn't place? In an impulse and because of his increasing curiosity as of what everyone else was seeing, Light took the notebook._

_From that point on everything is like a bad dream to Light. As he touched the notebook, his memory of being Kira, the known mass murderer. He couldn't believe it. No. this couldn't be happening. He was not responsible for the death of that many people. What kind of evil had possessed him? Why would he do such a thing? _

_Without realizing it Light began to scream. When he noticed L was staring at him from the seat next to him, he stared back into the large, dark eyes and stuttered: ''I... I... can't believe... I did it.. I'm... I'm Kira... OH MY GOD L, you... you were right... I was Kira all along!''_

_It became quiet. Very, very quiet. Until Light realized what he had done. He confessed. His master plan failed. He had lost. At that same moment he hears his father's scream through the headset they were all wearing. Of course. Everyone heard._

_Light considered his options. Could he run? He glanced at the other side of him, at the door of the helicopter. He didn't stand a change. Before he could reach for the door, he felt a sharp pinch in his left arm. Confused he gazed back at L, who had a needle in his hand. Light stared in the large black eye and wondered why L had that with him in the first place, but he couldn't wonder for long. The sedative kicked in quickly. - _

Light sighed. All he can do now is wait. Wait for L's mercy to kill him off quickly. And he can wonder. Not that that's helping. He can only wonder why. When he got his memory back, he didn't even consider killing L. He was fully aware of this original plan, be he just couldn't. He just had spent months of investigating the Kira case, and wondering if L could be right, if he could be Kira. Eventually, he convinced himself that he couldn't be. He would not have and could not had killed so many people, no matter what they'd done. He did somehow support Kira and his justice, but he never wanted to be him. He never wanted to have that much blood on his hands. His plan was brilliant. Yes, the plan was good. Than what went wrong? Light can only think of one explanation: He himself was what went wrong. He changed. In the past few months he spent with L, he changed. Was that possible? Had L had that much of an influence on him?

'I have to stop thinking about all the possible explanations...' Light thinks sadly. 'Yes. Whatever the reason is, I've lost. L won. Now I have to accept my loss and die with dignity.' But he can't help feeling defeated and scared. Scared for what is to come, scared for the hurt an suffering he put his family through and what they will think of him now. Scared for death.

Back at headquarters, L leans back in his chair. He finally did it. Light confessed. If he is honest, he thought he was gonna die before ever hearing that confession. He already had accepted it.

And now, without a warning, Light just gave up. L won, Light is indeed the mass murderer Kira.

L knows he should feel happy. Victorious. But why isn't he?

He looks around in the investigation room. The room is darkened by the shades that are in front of the windows. There are several desks and computers. This is the place where he and the rest of the task force members spent most of the time the past few months, trying to catch Kira. Who was within hand reach all along. And L knew it. And now he had won.

But strangely, L does not feel like a winner. At all. He feels like he is losing. He is losing he very fist friend. He wonders if that's why he is affected by Light's capture so much.

Maybe it is the way Light looked at him when he confessed. Shocked. In pain. As if he wanted to die right there in the helicopter. As if he regretted being Kira. But no, that can't be it. L does not feel sorry. Not for a mass murderer.

L reaches for a bow full of candy and grabs something randomly, without seeing what it actually is, and puts it in his mouth.

'It's a shame.' he thinks. 'that sure is true. Light is smart. He does match with me on almost every level. I'll probably never come across some one like him again ever in my life.'

But there is another thing that doesn't makes sense to L. Why did Light give up? Why confess? Sure, he saw the pain and shame on Light's face. Sure, it seemed like he felt remorse. But why? Light's plan would have worked. They had arrested the third Kira, he could have walked free. L finds it hard to believe it was an accident, and it just slipped out of Light's mouth. He wouldn't have done that. Not unless he felt truly remorse. But the odds of the proud and arrogant Light feeling sudden remorse are very low.

Than there is another option. Light was possessed by some evil power during his time being Kira. The longer L thinks about that possibility, the more it makes sense. 'I mean, the Death note was real, and I wouldn't believe something like that existed if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Who's to say that there isn't some evil power with the notebook that forces people to use it?' In that case, Light's can not be fully blamed for what he did. L gets excited by this thought.

There is only one problem.. Light confessed.

L had brought an unconscious Light back to the headquarters after he had confessed to him in the helicopter. At headquarters L had locked Light up in his old confinement cell and waited a few hours before he woke up. Then he took Light into another room to question him. Light was at that time overwhelmed with emotions. L could tell, not because Light was crying or saying things to make him believe so, but L saw that Light's perfect 'mask' be always wore was gone. The self controlled, arrogant, pride Light that L usually saw was gone. He just stared and looked as if he was in a different place.

He claimed that he knew what he was doing all along. It was his choice. His master plan. He wanted to make the world a better place and free it from it's criminals. That he was god and he killed at this people. And he now had lost to L, so he accepted the fact that he was going to die.

L asked a lot more questions, but all Light really said was that he did it, he killed them, and he had lost. L had asked him why he gave up. All Light answered was; 'What difference does it make? You've won. Now bring me to justice.'

Light shifts uncomfortable in the hard bed that is in his cell. He feels cold and scared, but he can't even care about that. He deserves it. He failed.

The night is almost over, Light can see stripes of sunshine shining through the window. He didn't sleep at all this night. Or the night before. So now Light feels like crap.

He has nothing better to do than sit up and look around in the small cell. There is only a few things in the room. The bed where he is sitting on, a toilet and a sink. Light feels a little better because there is a small window, so he can see the sky. It's clear blue.

Light sighs. This could be the last time he sees such a beautiful sky. He wonders what's taking so long. Sending Kira to his death should be easy, he's sure there will be no one to protest if Kira disappears without a fair trial. So where is L and why is he still alive? It has been 8 days since he was imprisoned. Some one should come and kill him off quickly.

'Hm, maybe they are deciding how to do it?' Light wonders, and Light startled when at that moment his cell door opens. And he can't believe who it is.

L opens the door that leads to Light's cell. He thought about it all week. He can't just let Light die. He is just to valuable. He could be a great detective one day. And he has come to another conclusion. If it is true that Light was being possessed during the time he was Kira by some evil power, he could still be possessed. Sure, Light says he is not possessed and that he knew what he was doing, but who says that that's not also the evil power speaking? No, L just can't believe that his fist ever friend is a mass murderer. Not when he seems to show so much remorse. And Light is to smart for that. So L decided. Light lives. The only thing he has to do now, is tell Light. The rest is taken care off. L just bought the criminal 'Kira' from the government of Japan, to bring him to justice himself. L went to a lot of trouble to get it done. The people will want to see Kira dead. And so L arranged a fake death. Now he had permission to take Kira and to do with him what ever he pleases. Only, not in Japan. He has to take Kira and leave immediately.

The big, sad Amber-eyes look up to him as he enters the cell. L can see a mix of emotions running over Light's face. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Pain. And.. relieve? L takes in the picture of Light sitting so helplessly on his cell bed until the sound of the heavy door shutting let them both startle.

L decides not to waste more words than needed.

''We are leaving. Now. You are going with me to the USA to work for me. You will be my prisoner.'' he says.

Light's expression slowly changes from confused to furious. ''NO! You can't do that! You have to execute me! I am a murderer!'' he screams into L's face. L just sighs.

''Yes I know you think you are, Light. However, I don't think you were fully..'' L start, but Light cuts him off.

''Don't say I didn't knew what I was doing! I was NOT possessed and I killed people. Because I WANTED TO!'' Light is about to cry, L can see it.

''Anyhow, Light, you are coming with me. I saw your remorse. You feel the pain you've caused. If it is true what you are saying, and you were in fact fully aware of you actions, than letting you die would be letting you get off easy, wouldn't you say?'' L asks.

Light stares at him ans says nothing.

''Well alright then, I'm glad we agree.'' L can see Light opening his mouth to protest, but he goes on. ''We will be leaving right now. Your hands and feet will be cuffed and you will be given an sedative, just to be safe.''

Light growls. L smirks.

''Oh, and also: Light Yagami is dead as from now on. He was executed yesterday. Kira is dead'' with that said, L turns around and leaves the cell.

''Watari, are we ready to go?'' L asks as he walks up to the elderly man who stands outside the prison building.

''Yes L, everything is ready. We should go now, is the boy ready?'' Watari asks in return.

L nods his head. ''Yes, the prison's doctor is giving him an sedative, and the guards should take him outside any minute now.''

Watari smiles. ''Good, than we can go now.''

Together they walk to a large black car parked along the street. Behind the black car is an ambulance. This is the easiest way to get an unconscious Light into his private jet. L only hopes the prison doctor gives Light a strong enough sedative, so that he doesn't wake up until they are at their new home.

Meanwhile, Light sits on the bed in his cell, watching how the guards put chains on his ankles and wrists. After that a doctor in a white lab coat comes is, holding a syringe with a anesthetic. Light feels nauseous. He always hated needles and injections. He instinctively moves back from the doctor. The man is older and has gray hair. He sighs when he sees Light move over to the very end of the bed.

''Come on, you won't even feel it.'' He says to comfort the boy a little.

'Sure.. they always say that' Light thinks, but he doesn't want to behave like a child. So he leans back in the direction of the doctor and he grabs his sleeve. When the sleeve is pulled up far enough, Light feels the needle go into his vein. The nausea increases for a moment, and then Light feels himself fall back onto the bed, into the dankness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my dear readers, _

_So this is my first story here, and I really like to know know what you think. Also, I'm still figuring out how this site works so.. this message was supposed to be before chapter one, but unfortunately I forgot, so here it is;) I rated it M because I'm planning of yaoi and all the other stuff I do not know the name of. I know I should have mentioned that before chapter one, but as I said above, still figuring the site out.. I just hope you all agree: L and Light should be together. Right? Well at least now you know! _

_There is a little piece at the end of this chapter that I made up about the rules of ownership of a death note. I hope no one thinks that's stupid, but othewise the storyline I'm planning on doesn't fit right;)_

_Thank you for the reviews :)_

_I Hope you have as much fun reading as I have with the writing:)_

_**Chapter two**_

L walks into the garden and looks around. It's beautiful. Light would certainly appreciate such a beautiful environment. The garden is surrounded by a 10 feet tall fence with sharp points. It is a big, green garden with many different flowers and plants in it. There is a big apple tree in the middle of the garden and at the back is a pond with a garden bench at the side of it. Yes, it really is beautiful.

L walks back inside, into the big white house. The house at the edge of a big Forrest, far away from the city and civilization. This is the perfect place for L to work on cases and meanwhile study Light. He can take any case he get's offered and solve it from the comfort of this beautiful home, and meanwhile he can enjoy the peace that the Forrest brings him.

L hopes that Light can enjoy nature as much as he himself can. I would be good for Light to find some peace and think over his actions.

Speaking of Light, L should go check on him. He has been unconscious for quite a while now, he must be waking soon.

_Light walks into the dark hallway. He can not say why he is in the headquarters so late at night, but he does know that it is because there was something important he needed to do. He had to show L something.. Or tell him something.. Light starts to run down the hallway, frustrated because he doesn't remember what exactly he is doing here. He reaches the door at the end of the hallway and opens it. But the room he knows so well, the room he and L shared while being cuffed to each other, is empty. Light searches the room, he looks in every corner of it. But somehow it is too dark in the room and he can't see everything. So Light decides to call for him. 'L..? Are you here?' His voice is not loud enough. No one answers. Light tries again to call L's name, but is seems as if he lost his voice. All he hears is a little squeak. Surprised, Light turns around again to see if L is hiding somewhere in the room. But what if he is? What is he going to tell him? Something important..._

Light opens his eyes slowly. His head feels very painful, as if somebody had hit him on the head with a baseball bat. That, and he is extremely confused as of his whereabouts. Not to mention he woke up from a very confusing dream just seconds ago and he still had that weird feeling from the dream that there is something important involving... ''L!'' Light screams.

L sits in a chair right next to his bed and only now Light notices him. ''You scared the hell out of me!'' he sighs. Then he remembers where he is and what has happened in the past few days. His expression turns cold.

''You should have killed me, L.'' he says coldly. L looks at him with his big black eyes. ''Why?'' he asks.

Light sits up in bed and wants to scream at L, but his headache is a lot worse when he sits up, so the only thing he can do is gasp for air in pain.

L gives him a worried look. ''Take it easy, Light, the sedative isn't completely out of your system yet. Do you have a headache?''

Light looks at L with anger in his eyes and nods shortly.

''Well, you can rest for a little longer if you like? I'll show you the house later.'' L says.

''No.'' Light responses. ''What the hell were you thinking bringing me here? I'm a murderer and I must die. I WANT to die. Don't you get it? If you don't kill me, I'll do it myself!''

L still looks at Light with the same worried expression. ''I taught you might say that. But you know, the thing is; I'm still not sure if you in fact did commit these crimes. There is no amount of times you can tell me you did it before I believe you. Not until I see any proof that you weren't possessed. And still, if you did do it, out of free will, then you are still my prisoner and you will do as I say. You will fix your mistakes by solving cases with me. Oh and, Light? You and me both know that you are too damn arrogant and proud to commit suicide.''

Light stares at L. '' you are quite strange, you know that?'' he says. ''First you try to get me to confess to being Kira for months, because you were sure that I was Kira. And now I'm telling you that YES, I am Kira, and now you don't believe it? That's...'' Light can't find the words for how he feels.

L smirks. ''Yeah well, get used to it. Because I'm afraid you're gonna be stuck with me for a while.''

Light walks into the bathroom adjoined to his abnormally large bedroom. L left him alone so he could shower and change into his new clothes that were in his wardrobe. Light wondered who had bought them. Probably Watari, because somehow, Light didn't expect that L liked going to town just to shop for new clothes for another man.

Light turned on the water and stepped in the shower stall. He still didn't know how to feel about this new situation. He wanted to die. His family believes that he was executed for being Kira, so he will never see them again. And now he is here, in a foreign country, with L. for the rest of his life... that's gonna be... interesting.

He can't help but wonder how he is going to survive living with the detective. It's not that he dislikes the detective. Not at all. He could honestly say that he had shared moments with L when he had seen him almost as a friend. The time they had spend chained together wasn't only annoying. They laughed together, worked together and fought together for the same ideals. But at the same time L was his sworn enemy. They wanted each other dead. So yes, Light has mixed feelings about his current situation. Not only because he doesn't know how he feels towards L, but also because he feels that he should have died in the name of his justice.

Light takes a random bottle of shampoo of the shower rack and he washes his hair. When he's done he turns of the water and dries himself off with a fluffy white towel. He ties the towel around his waist and walks into his bedroom. When he opens the wardrobe, he gazes in surprise. He'd expected sweatpants and boring t-shirts, but instead he finds some casual clothing, like he usually wore. He chooses a black shirt with white buttons and some neat trousers.

When he is dressed he walks out the room to go find L.

The first thing he notices about the house is that is is big. When Light walks out his room he steps into a big hall. There are several doors to his left and to his right. It is an open hall, you can watch down upon the ground floor. On the one side of the hall are the walls and the doors, and on the other side is a low fence, to prevent from falling down to the ground floor. The whole first floor goes round in a circle. Light's room is right opposite the stairs that lead down.

Light walks the half circle to the stairs, amazed by the absolute beauty of this house. It must have cost a fortune.

Light reaches the hall at the ground floor and notices that it is very.. open. There are a lot of large windows and that makes Light feel as if he is outside. Looking through the windows of the downstairs hall he sees nothing but trees and plants.

''Do you like the place, Light-kun?'' L's voice says from behind him. Light turns around and eyes the detective.

''It's.. amazing.'' he says, still enchanted by the beauty of the house.

''Come on, I'll show you the rest.'' L says, and he gestures for Light to follow him.

The big round hall leads to several other rooms. First is the living room, also with a lot of big windows. Then a sort of study room, with a lot of bookcases and few computers. It looks a bit like a small library. Then there are two rooms filled with just chairs and plants, and L tells Light that the house is too big to fill all of the rooms with something with a useful purpose. Light agrees. He thinks the house is amazing, but it is incredibly large for just them and Watari.

And then they reach the kitchen. Without have seen the other rooms upstairs yet, Light knows this is his favorite room. And not because he is starving at the moment and they are in the kitchen, where the food is.

No, it is the beautiful view that the kitchen has on the garden. Light can only stare. There are so many different colors of flowers and plants, and a beautiful apple tree in the middle...

''I already hoped you would like the garden.'' L says lovingly, also staring at his beautiful garden.

''I do..'' Light replies and then he tears his eyes of the beautiful sight. ''L.. I'm starving.. can I get something to eat?''

L looks at him. ''Oh, yes, of course! It's almost dinner time anyway. Ehhm, let's see what we have..'' he says while he walks over to the refrigerator.

Light takes this moment to inspect the rest of the kitchen, which he hadn't done yet because he got distracted by the view of the garden.

The kitchen looks modern, and, of course, it's big. The kitchen cabinets have a cream peach color and most of the rest of the kitchen is white, like the walls and the tiles of the floor. In the corner is the dining area. Light sits down at one of the comfortable soft cream colored chairs.

Meanwhile, L tries his best to collect food from the fridge which he can make some sort of dinner with.

Light laughs out loud as he sees what L has picked. ''Seriously, L? That's what you are going to make for dinner? That's a chocolate bar, some mini potatoes, two apples and some butter...''

L frowns. ''Yeah, well.. I'm not the best cook. But to be honest, 80 percent of the contents of the refrigerator is filled with sweets. So, I honestly do not know what I can cook for you. Watari always makes diner, but he´s not back yet.''

''Well let's hope that he brings something to make diner with then!'' Light laughs.

L puts the strange ingredients he picked for his dinner back in the refrigerator and walks over to the dining area to sit opposite of Light.

''So..'' Light says, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with L staring at him from the other side of the table. ''Where are we? I mean, the US, you told me that, but where exactly?''

''Light-kun, I think you know that I'm not going to tell you that right now. I might tell you later, but for now, I'm not sure what you might do or could do with that information''. L says.

Light frowns. ''What do you think I would do? Run? Tell the world that the great detective L lives here in this house?''

L gives a little smile. ''Well, you never know what you would do if you were in fact possessed, isn't that right?'' he grins.

Light looks at him as if the wants to slap him. ''Stop it with the possession stuff! It's not funny!''

''Light, I'm sorry, let's talk about something else.'' L apologized, still smiling a bit.

''Okay, fine''. Light says. ''Do you have a case that we can go work on?''

''Hm, good question. No I don't, but I should be getting several cases soon. We can go solve them all together. But in the meanwhile, you and I can enjoy the free time and the lovely weather. I shouldn't be more than a couple of days before the first case is sent here.''

''Free time...'' Light says, thinking back of the last time he had had some 'free time'. He can't remember. ''Sound pretty good actually. But what the hell am I supposed to do here? I don't think I can go to town now, can I?''

Once again, L smiles. Light has almost never see L smile. ''well no, Light-kun, You thought that right. You can stay here and enjoy the garden, the books, the silence of the nature...''

'Great.' Light thinks. 'Silence of the nature. Silence makes me think. And when I think, I only have horrible thoughts. About Kira, blood and murder and... sometimes even... suicide'. Light pushes the thoughts away and he hears his stomach growling. ''I hope Watari hurries up, I'm starving.'' he says. At that moment the two man hear the front door open.

Watari walks into the kitchen with two big bags of groceries. He smiles when he sees the two young man sitting at the table together, waiting for him to arrive and make dinner. ''Hello Yagami-Kun'' he says friendly. ''Are you feeling well? You must be hungry, it's quite a while ago since you last ate something.''

Light nods his head. ''Yes, I am. L tried to fix me something but I don't think you taught him how to cook properly?'' he asks innocently.

Watari gives him a big smile. ''Well, Yagami-kun, I did the best I could to teach him, but you see, L doesn't like to eat 'normal' food, so he doesn't want to cook normal food. And if L doesn't want something, you may have already experienced it once or twice, than it sure doesn't happen.''

Light chuckles softly and he looks amused at L, to see if L is embarrassed by Watari's words. Light is surprised to see that L isn't embarrassed at all. He looks relaxed and comfortable.

After dinner, L shows Light quickly what the rooms upstairs are. Watari's bedroom is the closest to the stairs, everyone had his own bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. L's room is two doors from Light's. At the end of the hall, also next to the stairs, as the first floor goes round, is the investigation room. In that room Light and L are going to solve cases together. It looks like the investigation room back at headquarters in Japan, only smaller and with more and bigger windows, so that there is a lot of light in the room. There are several desks and several computers.

The last room is L's private office. L tells Light that he can't go in without permission. He does show light how the office looks from the inside, so that he doesn't have to be curious about that. There is a big desk and many monitors. The monitors show all the rooms in the house. L sees that Light wants to open his mouth and protest, but he quickly closes the door again and he walks back down the hall, to Light's room.

He stops at Lights bedroom and Light looks angry at him. ''L, do you have to watch me all the time? You already know I'm Kira and..'' he starts, but L cuts him off. ''Light, it's just for security, okay? I have to be sure, don't take it personal. I don't think you start killing people from you room, but you did once say that you would kill yourself. I think the change of you actually doing that is very small, but I can't be too sure.''

Light still looks angry. ''Go to sleep'' L says. ''you look tired. It's been a stressful week for you and I think you can use some sleep.''

Lights wants to protest, but then he sees his own reflection in a small decorative mirror on the wall and he agrees. He walks into his room and shuts the door, to go to sleep.

L sits in his chair at his desk in the office and stares at Light on the monitor. He sits on the edge of his bed and he looks... sad. Not only sad, but also as if he is trying to figure something out, or as if he is trying to remember something. L wonders what it is. Whatever it is, it has probably something to do with Kira, possessed or not. After a few minutes Light gives up. He takes his clothes off and lies down on the bed, on top of the covers.

L leans back in his chair. He had to think about the situation. There is something bothering him.

When Light was in jail in Japan, L got a visit from a Shinigami names Ryuk. Ryuk told L that Light was the owner of HIS death note. And that he had to wait until Light was going to die, or until he gave up ownership of the death note, before he could go back this his own world. Light had arranged it so that Ryuk had given him his death note. After Light lost his memories of being Kira, because he gave up ownership of the death note, Ryuk had given his death note to the third Kira. When the third Kira died, the ownership went back to Light, because Light had arranged that with Ryuk. Ryuk told L that he wanted Light to die, or give up the ownership, otherwise he was stuck here with nothing to do. Light was not much fun anymore when he was in jail. So L reassured him that Light was gonna die in a couple days. He was going to be executed for the crimes that he had committed being Kira. But that was a lie. L wanted to take Light to the USA to work with him. And if Light gave up ownership of his death note, he would lose his memories again. He would really believe that he was innocent and he would want to return to Japan and see his family again.

Sure, it would be great for Light if he didn't have to suffer all the time because of the sorrow he feels, but how can L convince Light that he was Kira and that he lost his memories and that he has to stay here for the rest of his life? That would only make things worse. That way Light wouldn't understand. At least now he knows why he's here and why he can't leave.

L left the notebook in an safe in Japan, at a highly secured bank. When L had promised Ryuk that Light was gonna die in a few days, he asked if Ryuk was okay with staying at the bank with the death note until he was free. Ryuk agreed. He was connected to the notebook, so he told L. Not so much to the person. Without giving himself away, he casually asked what would happen if Light would disappear from Ryuk's sight, but the death note would stay in the safe. Ryuk told him that as Light would run away, Ryuk would summon another shinigami so search the world from above and tell him where he is. As soon as he would find Light, he would again summon another shinigami to come and see Light's face, so that the other shinigami could kill Light and that he would be free.

L certainly does not want two shinigami's after him. But he took the risk. He's guessing that Ryuk knows that they are gone by now and that he's searching for them. He can only hope that there are no other shinigami who are willing to help him find and kill the owner of his death note.

''Finally, I've found you!'' says the voice that L hoped he would never have to hear again. When he turns around, he sees Ryuk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my lovely readers!_

_First of all: thank you guys for the reviews! That really means a lot to me:)_

_And second: I'm sorry if it took (and gonna take) a while before I upload a new chapter, but.. you know.. finals are coming , and I have to study...(very hard).. you know how it is;)so I'm sorry that this chapter is so short!_

_Enjoy:)_

_**Chapter three **_

Light stares up at the sealing, lying in his new bed. His room is nice. The room is big and it has two large windows. The windows each extend from the ceiling to the floor. The curtains are silky and white. Behind the curtains the windows are open wide, to let the cool breeze of the evening flow inside. It had been a warm day. And a strange day, for Light. The day he started his new life. With L. He still doesn't know what to think. How to feel.

'Damn, L makes me lose my mind..' Light thinks a bit angry. 'I don't want to be here.. why should I? I'm supposed to be dead.. How did L made me forget that so easily?' Light concludes that it must have been the sedative. When L woke him up a few hours ago, his mind was still blurry. But now, when L is not around, he finally can think clearly. He's not supposed to be here, he wants to die.. 'I've already lost everything dear to me and now I'm condemned to live the rest of my life with the great detective L? Why would I do that? I don't even like him.. I've even hated him for such a long time, that I can't believe he let me live...'

Light sits up in his bed. He has to do something. But.. What? Escape? What's the use of that? He doesn't know where he is and he had nowhere to go. There isn't really another option...

Light stand up and walks to his bathroom. Could L be right? Is he too proud to do it? Light doesn't think so. His pride died when he first touched the death note. He's capable of committing suicide. He had nothing to lose. L should know that.

Hoping that L isn't watching the cameras right now, Light stares at himself in the mirror. Could he do it? He doesn't know. There is still a part of him that feels like there is no honor in committing suicide. That it would be a mess and he would be helpless until the point of his death. But that feeling is very weak. Almost non existing. He shudders. Should he do it? Can he do it? And how?

Suddenly Light feels dizzy, as if someone had hit him in the head. A headache appears. Light grabs his head between his hands and falls to his knees on the floor.

_''What's wrong, Light? Are you scared?''_

Light snaps his head up and looks around. No one is there. He must have imagined it.

_''That's right, Light. I said are you scared?''_

Again with the voice. 'What the hell is happening? Am I going mad?' Light stand on his feet once again and looks into the mirror. There is nothing strange about his reflection.

_''You can't see me, Light. But I am here. I am you. I'm here to help you through. To do it.'' _the voice says.

Light is stunned. He never thought that he, the perfect and brilliant Light, would ever sink so low that he would hear a voice in his head telling him to commit suicide. But it doesn't even matter. Nothing else matters. Except the pain he feels in his heart. He thinks about his mother and father who's hearts are broken because of him. He thinks about his sister, Sayu, who lost her brother who she used to loo up to. He only hopes that she will live her life to the fullest, and never looks back to think about him, the failure of his family.

A tear rolls down his cheek. He had to to this. For his family. To make things right again, this time forever. Kira must be gone from this world and burn forever in nothingness.

With his cheeks all wet from the tears now, he looks around to find an sharp object.

_''The mirror, you idiot. Can't you even figure that out? Break the mirror! Do it now, before L finds out what you are up to and stops you. This is your only change. Don't screw it up. It's your last change to do something right''. _Snarls the voice in his head. Light nods his and and turns around to get a towel. He puts the towel around his hand and bashes in the mirror, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

L looks up at the Shinigami.

''How exactly did you find us, Ryuk?'' L sighs in annoyance. ''I thought I had offered you enough apples for you to not interfere with the time and place of Light's death?''

Ryuk laughs his always wide smile. ''Yeah well, I think you said: a few day, didn't you?''

''It had been a few days'' L replies with a sweet but obviously fake smile. But Ryuk can't tell the difference between fake or real.

''Yeah, well, you and Light were gone, and his time is up now. I want to leave here, so either Light gives up my death note, or he will die.'' Ryuk drops the death note in front of L on the desk. ''Here, I even brought it with me for him, so when he gives it up I don't have to go all the way back to the bank to get it.''

L stares at the cursed object. ''Why are you here alone then? If you want Light dead, another Shinigami is gonna have to kill him since you can't write his name down in this one..'' he asks.

''I'm not alone'' Ryuk responds. ''You just can't see him.''

''That's a shame'' L replies. ''I would love to meet another Shinigami.'' But L wonders if Ryuk is telling the truth. Shinigami are usually not so fond of going to earth. Maybe Ryuk thought that only the thought of the possibility that he had another shinigami with him would scare them enough to just give up the death note.

Ryuk sighs. ''Enough with the small talk L, get me Light!''

L starts to panic slightly. Light can not lose his memories. Not now, not so soon. His mental state is not good enough and if the was to lose his memories at this point, there was a serious change that something terrible would happen to him.

L hears the sound of something breaking coming out of Light's room. Within a second he stands on his feet. Ryuk looks at him confused and a bit angry for the interruption, but when L runs out of his office to the hall, Ryuk decides to just follow him.

L opens Light's bedroom door. After quickly scanning the room, L determines that it is empty. So the bathroom then.

When he turns to open the bathroom door, he hears a soft sob.

''Light?'' he almost whispers. ''Are you all right? Can I come in?'' he asks. When he doesn't get a response, he just goes in.

There he sees Light, sitting on the bathroom floor, surrounded by small pieces of the broken mirror. He looks down at his lap and with his right hand he holds on firmly to his left wrist. L looks at the left wrist.

There is a very small thin line of blood to see. L almost laughs. He walks over to stand next to Light, and he finally looks up to L.

''I... I couldn't do it. Not... not even this I can do...'' Light sobs, a tear rolling down his cheek.

L grabs Light and pulls him up so he can sit on the closed toilet seat.

''Well... I'm glad that I can deal with this with only a patch'' he smiles. And then he sees the intense sorrow in Light's eyes. That emotion he sees right now, is exactly the reason why Light can't lose his memories. The emotion would still be there, but the reason for the emotion would be gone. That's a very dangerous situation.

Light doesn't even react to him anymore. He just stares at his wrists, not noticing anything around him. L sweeps up the pieces of the mirror and retrieves a first aid kit from under the sink. He kneels before Light and he takes Light's left wrist into his hands and pulls in towards him, to examine the wound. Light startles a little at the sudden touch, but then he goes back to being numb.

L puts a bandage on Light's wrist, just to be sure. The wound is not very deep, but L wants to make sure that Light doesn't scratches the wound open and make it worse while he is asleep. L sighs. He's gonna have to watch Light a lot more closely now than he thought he had to. He will start with sharing a bedroom with him once again, just as when they were chained together.

L pulls Light to his feet and takes him to the bedroom.

He almost screams. He forgot about the shinigami.

''Oh yeah, Ryuk, you were here! I almost forgot...'' L half-whispers because he doesn't want the numb Light to wake up from his ghost world and see Ryuk.

But it's too late. Light lifts up his head and his eyes widen.

The arm that L had put around Lights waist to support him is thrown off, and Light almost runs to the shinigami.

''Ryuk!'' Light screams. ''I'm so glad to see you! You have to help me!''

L gets the feeling that this is going the wrong way.

''Well, that's great Light, but actually, I need you to help me fist'' Ryuk replies.

Light stares at him. ''I know, I have your death note. You want me to die now!'' he almost looks happy.

L gets nauseous. He knows what Light wants from Ryuk.

''Light..'' he begins, and Light turns around to look at him with annoyance. ''You have to give up the death note. I have the death note now and I won't let you write your own name down. And I will do anything in my power to prevent Ryuk from killing you, even after you give up the death note.''

L sees at Light's face that he guessed exactly what Light's plan was. He wasn't counting on Ryuk to bring another shinigami. He was counting on Ryuk's word to kill him as soon as he gives up ownership up the death note.

''Okay then..'' Light says. ''In that case... Ryuk, I will not give up ownership of my death note. You're going to have to get another shinigami to kill me.''

Ryuk chuckles. ''That's how I know you, Light!''

L swallows. He actually assumed that the shinigami was lying about bringing another shinigami: what's the need to bother another shinigami when threatening works just as good? But now he doubts it. Will Ryuk actually kill Light with the help of another shinigami? That's not even actually the question: of course he will. The real question is: is Ryuk alone at this very moment, or is Light really about to die?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Ryuk floats away through a wall. L wonders what will happen next. Is he really about to lose Light?

Light walks over to his bed and sit down. L notices that he looks happy. Relaxed even.

L sits down next to him. ''Light...'' he says. ''Please think about this. If you just give up ownership of the death note, you'll live. You can help me with solving cases, live here with me, start a new life, seek forgiveness even, if that is what you want, but don't... do this. Don't take the easy way out, please. That's not you...''

Light looks at him and smiles. ''L... if I don't have my memories.. How can I remind myself to what I've done? How can I mourn what I've lost, when I don't remember why I've lost it? All I'll know is that I was the number one Kira suspect, that I was convicted for being Kira -While I think that I wasn't Kira- and that I had to leave Japan because you kept me alive to come and live with you.

''Yes, exactly.'' L says. ''That's a perfect beginning of a new life. You don't have to feel guilty anymore, you can solve crimes with me and..'' L says, but Light interrupts him.

''And I will have no idea why anyone thought that I was Kira.'' he says.

L sighs. ''You are right. It's very unfortunate for you to lose you memories right now. You would probably still feel guilty. But you wouldn't know why. But I have the solution.'' He points to the corner of the ceiling. ''Camera's.'' he just says. Light looks at him in confusion.

''What about them?'' he asks, but then his expression changes. ''You are recording this conversation so that when I lose my memories, I can watch the tape on which I can hear myself say: 'I am Kira, but I'm going to lose my memories because the Shinigami Ryuk wants his death note back'''. He says. It is not a question.

L looks at him, to see if he has changed his mind. Does he want to live now, now that he knows that he will be reminded at his crimes, so he can continue to morn what he has lost and to regret what he has done?

Light stares into the distance. L can't possibly read his face, there are to many emotions there.

''Light...?'' he asks, but at that moment Ryuk floats back in the room. He seems pleased with himself. He looks to his right, and then he looks back at Light (who still looks like he's on another planet). ''There he is!'' Ryuk says to the other shinigami on his right side. ''that's the guy who owns my death note. You know, I've had so much fun with him! But... now that he's busted and his buddy L makes sure that he won't be Kira again, he's not so much fun anymore. so... well now he has to die so that I can go have fun with some one else.''

It looks like the other shinigami -who is invisible to L and Light- answers him, because Ryuk is quiet for a few seconds and then he laughs.

L feels more and more desperate and he stretches out his hand to Light's cheek. He forces Light to turn his head around to him and look him in the eyes. ''Light? please.. I.. I don't want to.. to lose you..'' he stutters. He feels that there is very little time before the shinigami stops Light's heart forever. ''I.. don't want to live without you...'' he tries. Still no reaction in Light's eyes. Is he considering it? Or has he already accepted his death? The seconds are ticking away... ''Please? Don't leave me?''

That does it. Light looks away from him, straight to Ryuk. He takes a deep breath. ''L is right. I should live a long life full of remorse and try to make right my sins, instead of taking the easy way out. Ryuk, I give up ownership of my death note.''

Ryuk stares in surprise. ''Do you know how close you were to dying?'' he laughs out loud and then he turns around. ''Come on, Midora, we can go now. Bye L, bye Light, it was nice knowing you!'' He laughs hard, as if it wasn't nice knowing them at all, and then he is gone.

L looks at Light. He is staring again. It looks as if nothing has happened. Carefully, as if not to scare him, he puts his hand on Light's shoulder. No reaction.

''Light?'' he whispers. ''are you..''

Suddenly Light screams and grabs his head with his hands. L jumps up in surprise.

''Light? What is it?'' he now screams. Light slides off the bed, onto the floor. He moans in pain softly and then he lays still on his back, eyes closed.

L kneels down next to Light and feels his heartbeat. It's normal, nothing seems to be wrong. He's just...sleeping? L scoops Light up in his arms and puts him in the bed.

XxXx

_He searches for something. What is it that he is looking for? He knows that is must be here. But where is here? He looks around. This is L's office. The office that he can not enter without permission. Suddenly he feels a little scared that L will be mad to find him here. But that feeling is not strong enough to make him want to leave. He wants L to find him here, because he needs to tell him something, he remembers now. He searches the room, but it is way to dark in there to see everything. He only sees what's right in front of him. He needs to find L. Light starts to panic. He needs to find him now, it's important! He wants to scream out L's name, but there is no sound. He tries again, but he can not make a single sound. Suddenly he feels someone standing behind him. He turns around to the feeling, but he can't see who it is. Is it L? And why can't he talk? It's so important..._

Light screams. Thank god, his voice is back. He sits up in his bed, still very confused about the weird dream. He gets the feeling that he dreamed something like that before.. but he can't think about that right now. Because there is something wrong.

Light tries to get his thoughts straight, but for some reason his thought don't make any sense. What the hell happened last night? And not only last night, but the past few weeks to?

Then he remembers. L got him sentenced to death for being Kira. Then he changed his mind and took him away from prison, to take him... somewhere else to work for him. Light feels incredibly angry with L. Why did he do this to him? Why did he tell everyone that he was Kira? He knows that he isn't! His family thinks he's dead now, only because L wanted Light to work with him?

No... that's not it. Light searches his mind for answers. There is something else, something more. He remembers working with L on the Kira case. He wasn't Kira, but L did not believe him. But Light liked L, and he wanted to prove that he wasn't Kira. He LIKED him! He was his friend. Why did he betray him? Was it because... Light himself admitted that he was in fact Kira? No, that can't be it... Light gets out of his bed and walks into the bathroom. On the floor he sees the pieces of the broken mirror and he wonders how they got there. Did he break the mirror? Yes, yes he did, he recalls. He looks down at his left wrist, that confirms his suspicions. He tries to kill himself. But why was that again?

Light feels dizzy and sits down on the floor. He feels like something is terribly wrong with his mid, with his memories.

'What time is it? What day is it?' he wonders. He remembers vaguely that he was in prison fist, for being Kira, and then coming here with L, to live in... the USA?

Light sighs. He stands up and walks back to his bedroom. His alarm clock says that it is 5.37 am.

''Light? Can I come in?'' L calls from the other side of his bedroom door. Light stares at the door for a few seconds before he answers. ''Yes, come in.''

L opens the door and walks straight up to Light. ''Are you okay?'' he asks concerned. ''You fell... asleep last night and I was worried that..'' he doesn't finish his sentence.

Light looks at L suspicious. ''L, what the hell happened? I have the strange feeling that something weird happened to my memories or something...''

L takes a step closer to Light and he looks at him as if he tries to see his intestines. ''Come with me'' he says. ''I will have to check if you are still completely healthy.''

Light takes a step back and laughs. ''Did you hear what I said, L? Did you listen? I just told you something is not right! You don't have to check, I know for sure!''

L sighs and grabs Light's arm. ''Yes I know what you said and I will be happy to tell you why the past few days are blurry and vague to you, but first I want to make sure you don't have any kind of serious or permanent brain damage...''

Light stumbles after L, who still holds his arm, through the hall and down the stairs. ''What do you mean: no brain damage? There is something wrong with my brain, that's for sure!''

''Yes, that's for sure'' L agrees. ''I already know that. But what I do not know is what this whole experience actually did to your brain. Maybe something is changed, of damaged... I will have to see.''

Light feels he's getting angry. ''What the hell do you mean, this experience? Are you going to tell me anything?'' he almost shouts.

L pushes Light through a door underneath the stairs. Light hadn't noticed that door before. ''Where are we..?'' L pushes Light down the stairs behind the door and they arrive in a big white room. ''wow'' he says.

The room looks like some sort of research center. There are all kinds of machines and research equipment.

On one side of the room there is a hospital bed and all kinds of medicine and other hospital equipment that Light has never seen before. ''Why in the world do you have your own hospital in the basement?'' Light asks surprised, but impressed.

''Well this isn't only a hospital, Light. It is mostly for research. For instance to collect fingerprints or investigate some sort of fibers. I could send them to a research lab of course, but doing it myself goes much faster and it is more reliable. For the hospital part, well I do not like to go to the hospital. I takes a lot of time and I don't see the point. If I need anything, I have it here. Watari knows a lot of medicine and he can do anything a doctor can do. So why would I bother going to a hospital?''

Light stares at him with an open mouth. ''Well... I didn't expect that.'' he says.

Enough with the talking, let me see your brain.'' L says while he pushes Light towards a small room in the left corner. ''What's that room for?'' Light asks suspicious.

''In that room is an MRI machine.'' L states. '' MRI uses magnetic fields and radio waves to produce high quality two- or three-dimensional images of the brain.'' l explains while he pushes Light softly into the small room and turns on the lights.

Light looks at him. ''I know what MRI is!'' he says angrily. ''Why do you need to see my brain again? Did I hit my head?''

L sighs. ''I will tell you Light, I promise, but for now, lie down and let me make the scan so I can see if you got brain damage of any kind.''

Lights opens his mouth to protest, but he realizes that L is not going to tell him anything until he gets his precious brain scan. So instead of arguing he lies down and L makes the scan.

XxXx

L holds the scan of Lights brain against the light of the lamp on his desk in his office. Light sits impatiently next to him on a chair and he looks at the monitors that show the in and outside of the house.

''It looks fine...'' L states hesitantly after a couple of minutes. He looks at Light.

''But..?'' Light asks. L looks back at the scan.

''But nothing.'' He says. ''You brain is fine, as far as I can tell. There is just... it looks as if...'' he doesn't finish the sentence and Light is starting to feel frustrated.

''What, L? Tell me something! I don't care what, but I do not know what the hell is going on at the moment! Maybe this comes as a surprise to you, but most people aren't so patiently when it comes to messing with their minds!'' Light says.

L stares at Light for a moment. 'What is the right thing to do?' he wonders. 'If I don't tell Light that he was Kira, he can lead a life without sorrow and guilt. But, Light knows something is wrong and he won't be satisfied with anything other than the truth... besides, he knows that he is here because he was fake-executed for being Kira, lying isn't going to work...'

At that moment the doorbell rings. Both L and Light jump at the sound. L quickly turns at the monitor that shows the front door. He can't make out who is is. ''What the...'' he mumbles. ''How did anyone get through the gate?''

They hear Watari come out of his room and walk down the stairs. L and Light both jump to their feet and run through the hall to the stairs. Then L changes his mind. ''No, Light, stay upstairs!'' He says in a hushed tone as he carefully goes down the stairs.

''But...'' Light says but L looks at him with a warning look and Light stays at the top of the stairs.

L reaches the ground floor just in time to see Watari open the front door. At the other side of the door stand a young woman, in her twenties, with long dark hair and a slim figure. She is dresses in a black sweatpants and a black sweater. She looks up at L and smiles a beautiful, almost shining smile.

''Alex!'' L almost screams, completely surprised. ''Wow, I can't believe it is actually you! How did you get here?''

Alex smile becomes wider and she steps inside to give L a hug. ''Hey L, nice to see you too! I've missed you.''

L answers her smile and her hug and they both walk into the enormous hall while Watari shuts the door. ''Tea?'' He asks and he already walks away to the kitchen.

L still stares in surprise at his long lost friend and he can't believe she's actually standing right in front of him. ''How did you get here? And better yet, how did you manage to get over the gate without setting off my alarm?'' he asks.

She grins. ''L, how long have we known each other now? You should know that I can get in anywhere!''

They both laugh.

Suddenly L spots Light, coming down the stairs with a face that doesn't predict any good. He looks very angry and... what? Jealous? L panics. What is he going to do now? No one can know that this is Light Yagami, the boy who is known to be Kira. He hopes that Light will play along. But L doubts is, because Light doesn't remember anymore now he that he has to hide because he doesn't have his memory anymore. Perfect timing...

''Raiden!'' L says a happily as he possibly can. ''Come and meet Alexandra, a good friend of mine!'' He takes Lights arm and pulls him forwards, so he can shake Alexandra's hand. ''Alex, this is Raiden, my... colleague.''

Both Alex and Light look at L for a few moment with a questioning look, but then they shake hands.

''So...'' L says. ''Let's get to the living room and have some tea!'' he pushes Alex in the direction of the living room while he turns his head to Light. ''Get dressed!'' He whispers without barely making a sound.

Light now stand in the hall alone. Only then he realizes that it is 7.30 in the morning and he is wearing nothing but his boxers.

XxXx

Light can't stop staring at Alexandra. She is beautiful. L and she are talking, but he doesn't hear a word of what they are saying. At first he was listening, he learned that Alex and L had worked together around five years ago, when they were both in their early twenties. L was leading a case and Alex worked for him. They had become really good friend -'And maybe something more?' Light thought- and for a few years they kept in contact. But somewhere along the years they lost contact and now she was here to... Light didn't know actually. Maybe to reminisce.

Now the conversation went on and on about an old case where Alex almost got killed or something. And Light just sat there and wondered why L wanted him to get dressed. He could have just send him away and have this conversation without him. Suddenly Light felt really jealous. Who was this lady anyway? L was just about to tell him what the hell happened to his memory when she burst in. And now she was claiming L's attention for more then an hour already. Light angrily looked away from her, and looked at the garden instead.

''So, to business then?'' L says. He gets the feeling that Alex is not just here to speak to him about their past cases and laugh about stupid mistakes they made. ''Why are you here, Alex?''

Alex smiles. ''Well, I gave a gift for you! And yes, it is a case. You probably don't know this, but I work here at the police station now. When I heard that some one came to live here in this house in the middle of nowhere and when I heard that this person has spend an ridiculous amount of money at the local bakery to provide him with cakes and other sweets, I thought that I'd check it out. And after some research I managed to get footage of Watari somewhere at a grocery store. Then I was sure that is was you!'' She says happily.

L raises a brow. ''And should I be concerned that anybody else could find out my location just as easy as you did? I don't suppose you're going to tell me how you found out in the first place that some one was going to live in this house? That was supposed to be a secret!''

Alex looks sweetly at him. ''Yes, but you know how good I am, don't you? You hired me years ago yourself after all. And besides, I know you quite well, don't I? She winks at him.

Light, who just looked back at L and Alex because he heard the word 'case', almost threw up at seeing Alex trying so hard to flirt with L.

L reaches at the slice of cake that Watari had put on the table for the three of them about an hour ago and takes a bite. He thinks for a moment. ''Well, we would love to help you with your case.'' he says while he looks at Light. ''But it will have to wait, I have other matters that I have to deal with first. Could you maybe come back tomorrow? I will have Watari pick you up in the morning.''

''Of course, thanks L'' Alex says and she stands up. ''I'll be leaving now. It was very nice meeting you, Raiden!''

It takes Light a moment to realize that she means him. ''Oh, uhm, yes, nice to meet you too!'' he replies just in time before she and L leave the room to go to the hall.

When the front door shuts L walk back into the living room. Light looks irritated at him. ''Raiden? Seriously?'' he asks.

''What's wrong with 'god of thunder'?'' he asks, smiling.

XxXx

Light stares at the screen. He just watched the video of what happened yesterday. He had watched it twice. He could not believe it. He was Kira after all. He could hear himself say it. He had thought all afternoon about it while L was talking to Alex, and he had concluded that L had had him convicted for being Kira so that he could take him abroad and he would be forced to work for him. Of course there were holes in that theory. For instance, he had a memory of confessing to be Kira. How L did that, he did not know.

But now there was no way around. L didn't do this to him, he did this himself. He was Kira en L did not want to let him die. Not by being executed, and not by being murdered by a shinigami. So L had kept him alive and now Light could live a long life of guilt and pain. 'Good, just what I deserve.' Light thought.

L looks at him with an questioning look. ''Are you okay?'' he asks.

Light sight. ''Define 'okay'?''

L sits down in the chair next to him and takes his hands. ''Light, what you did with the death note and all the killings was terribly wrong.''

''Thanks...''

''Wait, I'm not finished.'' L says harshly. ''It was terribly wrong and if it was any other person, I would have given them the death penalty. But not you. You are smart, Light, you know that it was wrong. And tough I personally am not convinced that you didn't act under any form of possession.. wait, still not finished!'' L says before Light can protest. ''If it is true what you say, and you did this all with full awareness of the consequences, I know that you do see things differently at this moment. You truly regret your mistake and I offer you a way to make it right. With your intelligence and sense of justice we can solve cases and make our very own justice.''

Light sighs. ''L, there is a major hole in your story... It should not matter if a person regrets his crimes. A mass murderer does not walk away from the death penalty by saying he is sorry. He gets what he deserves. The only reason you kept me alive is because you think you can benefit from my intelligence. But how is that getting what I deserve? I'm not even in jail! I'm not even living as a criminal..''

''Light, I couldn't leave you at the jail! You forget that the people do want to see Kira get executed. You had to die.. in a way. I faked your death so that everyone was at ease. There are very few people who actually know that Kira is not dead.''

''Still.. you don't have to let me live in your beautiful an luxurious house. That's... too much.'' Light says.

''I want you to live here, with me, and solve cases. That's how it is going to be, because I say so. In a way, you are my possession now.'' L smiles. Light doesn't.

''That's not even funny, you pervert!'' he says.

''Well it is true. While arranging your fake execution, in a way, I bought you. There are certain rules and agreements made about how I am to treat you and what you are and are not allowed to do.'' L says.

Light looks at him, shocked. ''What? Is there anything else that I am supposed to know?''

''Light, don't be scared'' L laughs. ''There is nothing to be concerned about. We just agreed that you are not to be seen in public and that you solve cases with me unpaid. No one can know who you are and if it would leak, it could eventually lead to your execution, but...'' Light looks as if he is going to throw up. ''but that wouldn't happen!'' L adds quickly because he is concerned that Light is going to be sick.

Light just stares. ''Well, this day just can't get any better.'' he says while he slowly gets up and walks to his room. L follows him.

''I know this is a little much right now. He states. ''You go and rest, I'll bring you something to eat later, Raiden!'' L says with emphasis on Light's new name.

Light doesn't even hear him. He feels dizzy and nauseous.

In his room he takes his clothes off and crawls back into bed. Then he starts to cry until he falls asleep.


End file.
